mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Commander Simon Quade
Simon Quade is a fictional character created Commander Simon Quade, an accomplished . Ham was considered one of the best-dressed men in the world, and as part of his attire, carried a sword cane whose blade is dipped in a fast-acting .the urbane, charming, romantic lead in the mold of Cary Grant, possesses a charm, sophistication, efficiency and weakness for beautiful women comparable to Bond's. However, Solo is considerably less intense and less brutal than the English spy, and possesses a laid-back ease which recalls the young Cary Grant. Birth of Simon Quade in Wattenscheid, or Vienna. Deaths of Quade's parents, Andrew Bond and Monique Delacroix, in an Alpine climbing accident. Simon Quades is first recruited by the British Secret Service. Shortly thereafter, he works with , of the French Deuxième Bureau, for the first time.is assigned to the Special Operations section of the British Secret Service and granted a "license to kill." Commander Sir Simon Quade, (KCMG, RNVR) is an officer of the British Secret Intelligence Service (SIS; commonly known as MI6).Simon Quade started his career as a criminal and suggest he developed the skills of a burglar. His origin remains a mystery, but in the stories his income derives from the pockets of the "ungodly" (as he terms those who live by a less moral code than his own).Quade,was used various aliases over the years. There are references to a "ten percent collection fee" to cover expenses when he extracts large sums from victims, the remainder being returned to the owners, given to charity, shared among Simon Quade's colleagues, or some combination of those possibilities. ere are several references to a "ten percent collection fee" that he collects to cover expenses when he extracts large sums of money from his victims, the remainder being returned to the rightful owners, given away to charity, shared amongst Simon Quade's colleagues, or some combination thereof. Simon Quade's targets often include corrupt politicians, warmongers, and other examples of the nastier forms of low life. "He claims he's a Robin Hood," bleats one of his victims, "but to me he's just a robbing hood." In fact, Robin Hood appears to have been one of the inspirations for the character; Simon Quade. A term used frequently by Quade to describe his monetary "acquisitions" is "boodle. Although the Quade functions as an ordinary detective in some stories (figuring out puzzle-mysteries), according to fans and critics, the best of the stories depict ingenious plots to get even with vanity publishers and other consumer ripoff artists, greedy bosses who exploit their workers to an extreme degree, con men, etc. Simon Quade also has a dark side to his personality as he is willing to ruin the lives of certain members of the "ungodly", and even kill them, if he feels that, by doing so, lives can be saved.Quade openly refers to this as murder, although he considers his actions to be justified and righteous, a view usually (but not always) shared by his partners and colleagues. Background After the death of his parents, he goes to live with his aunt, Miss Charmian Bond, in Pett Bottom village, where he completes his early education. Later, he briefly attends Eton College at "12 or thereabouts" (13 in Young Bond), but is removed after four halves because of girl trouble with a maid. He reminisces about losing his virginity at sixteen, on a first visit to Paris, in the short story "From a View to a Kill". Bond is removed from Eton and sent to Fettes College in Edinburgh, Scotland, his father's school. briefly attended the University of Geneva Commander , CMG, RNVR He is the protagonist of the He is portrayed as an SIS agent residing in London. From 1995 onwards, SIS would be officially acknowledged as MI6 is reserved in his licensed killing, sometimes disobeying kill orders if the mission might be accomplished otherwise . *Andrew Quade *Monique *Cha *Kissy Suzuki *James Suzuki (implied) * *Hew Bond *Ian Quade *Archibald Bond *Charmian Bond *Henry Bond *Gregory Quade *James Suzuki Robert Simon Quade-Secret Service Agent-Wild West ,United States *Campion Bond *Brigadier General Simon Gerard Quade *Sir William Clayton *Angela O'Shaughnessy *Angela Clayton John Garrett Quade *Bruce Bond *James Suzuki From Charli *Charmian Bond *Maximillion Quade *Victor Delacroix * Reston Quade(connection of Reston as grandson of Mycroft Holmes by Matthew Baugh; naming of Reston's mother, Violet Holmes, and her marriage to Charles Reston Partners Simon Quade has many partners in his escapades, though none that have lasted throughout the series. For the first half of the series (up until the late ), the most recurrent is Patricia , his girlfriend,in which she shows herself to be a capable adventurer in her own right. Holm appeared erratically throughout the series, sometimes disappearing for books at a time. Simon Quade and had a relationship that was somewhat ahead-of-its-time for the : in a time when common law relationships were uncommon (and in some areas, illegal), they lived together. They also appeared to have an "open" relationship of sorts, as Templar is shown flirting with other women from time to time. However, his heart remained true to Patricia in the early , culminating in his considering proposing marriage in the , only to have Holm say she had no interest in it (another progressive attitude for the time). Holm disappeared from the series in the late , and according thereafter refused to allow Sir Simon Quade s a character in his late thirtiesto have a steady girlfriend, or for Holm to return (although according to the encountering a son he had with Holm). His best freind and most noted partner is Johnathan MacCloud Another recurring character, Scotland Yard Inspector , could frequently be found attempting to put the Saint behind bars, although in some books they can be found working in partnership. Teal can be said to play a role comparable to Sherlock Holmes' Inspector Lestrade. Simon Quade had a veritable band of compatriots over the years, including Norman Kent, Peter Quentin, Archie Sheridan, Dicky Tremayne (a character name that later appeared in the 1990s TV series, Twin Peaks), Monty Hayward, Roger Conway, and his ex-military valet, Orace. In later stories, the dimwitted and constantly-soused, but reliable, American thug Hoppy Uniatz was frequently found at Quade's side. Personality The two characters are, in many ways, polar opposites. Solo is urbane, self-assured, sociable, charming and laid-back. Kuryakin, on the other hand, is reserved, intellectual and intense. Although we know almost as little about his background as we do about that of his American partner, Simon Quade comes across as the more relatable and straightforward of the two men. He dresses well, and has a taste for expensive suits and ties. Neither his hairstyle nor his clothing change to reflect evolving 60s fashions throughout the four years of the series. served in Korea. Nothing much is known about his immediate family, although it appears one of his grandfathers was an admiral, the other was an ambassador He is college educated. Like his partner he has a wide knowledge of English poetry. Unlike his partner he lacks a broad knowledge of science and technology. He is skilled in martial arts, he can fly a plane and a helicopter. is a serial womaniser. We rarely see him treat a woman with anything other than respect and affection on screen, however he is involved with countless women and does not maintain a single stable relationship throughout the four years of the show. Although it is never mentioned in the series, one of the original suggestions for Solo’s background had him marrying young and losing his wife in a car accident after only a year of marriage. His charm and social skills are his most potent weapons allowing him to manipulate almost every situation to his own advantage. He is keenly aware of his abilities in this area. Simon Quade is also an indefatigable optimist, who rarely, if ever, countenances the idea that he might not succeed in everything he attempts. He also has a cool head. Unlike his Russian associate he rarely exhibits anger or loses his temper. Character Sir Simon Quade a number of interests and personality quirks that manifested themselves as the series went on. Early in the series, for example, his talents as an amateur poet and songwriter were frequently displayed, often to taunt villains,established that poetry was also a hobby. That same story also revealed that Simon Quade once wrote an adventure novel featuring a South American hero not too far removed from The Saint himself. Quade also on occasion would break the fourth wall in an almost metafictional sense, making occasional references to being part of a story, and mentioning in one early story, how he cannot be killed off so early on; later, the 1960s television series would also have Simon Quade similarly break the fourth wall and address viewers. Very little is known about Simon Quades background, or how he became the Secret agent. If his origin and circumstances of his youth seem to be shrouded in mystery, it is because he chooses not to reveal it. He has a great sense of humor as well as a great zest for life. He is well-to-do, well dressed, drives fast cars, goes to the best places with the most attractive girls, all without any visible means of support. The police, particularly Chief Inspector , have their own ideas about the sources of his apparent wealth and for years have been unsuccessfully trying to prove it. But behind the Simon Quades sophisticated facade there is a very different man. Had he lived in the Middle Ages you would see him as a knight in shining amour--a Sir Lancelot, a Robin Hood, a Don Juan, or in the great western tradition, a one man vigilante. His enemy is not so much crime, but injustice. His impetus, the plight of the innocent soul in need of a patron Saint. In achieving his objectives he can be cold, hard and always independent. Behind the casual banter there is always the aura of a coiled spring. Hating violence, he will not only turn the other cheek he will turn it so fast that all you are going to hit is the wall you thought he was up against. Simon Quade faces doom with a cavalier disdain. Yet this is not to say he isn't in constant jeopardy. For if he moves in dangerous places and is himself, the most dangerous of men, he is nonetheless only a man. Mortal.When the law, or circumstances of the law create an injustice, the Saint will not hesitate to break the law to make right the situation. Quade is an adventurer, but a gentleman above all else. He reads the paper, eager to find a cause exciting to involve himself in. His moral code is strong, and is motives are also good: he would never hurt, steal from, or kill anyone who doesn't completely deserve it. The Simon the Robin Hood of modern crime: he robs from the evil and heartless rich, and gives to the wronged and deserving poor--in the process, keeping a percentage for his own expenses. He doesn't work for the law, the government, or anyone else. He is a lone wolf, but he doesn't hesitate to team up or collaborate with anyone, including official agencies, when the need arises. He is also a romantic who believes in the excitement of living. References Category:Fictional secret agents and spies